Talk:Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse
Bug? A bug has been reported in XBOX 360 that if you kill all the bandits before a bandit car spawns, there is no trigger to bring out Mel, and you are stuck alone in the arena. me too!! I just got that exact problem and i don't know what to do. ANOTHER BUG? I've got an another bug with Mad Mel. I entered the arena and started fighting. I died, so i spawned a new car and headed back to the arena. There were no enemies and Mad Mel's truck was on top of the arena's canter, it wasn't moving or firing, and MAD MEL WASN'T INSIDE! I shoot the truck so long that it was destroyed and quest objecive was complete. I completed that mission VERY easily. Have anyone else encountered this bug? Possible bug: I completed this mission (my vehicle was destroyed but mel was low enough by then that i finished on foot) but was killed by a missile at almost the exact same time as mel died. when I returned to the arena and finished off the foot soldiers I noticed that there was hardly any loot few dollars and a weak grenade mod. most bosses give very good loot so I was wondering if this is a bug or expected behavior (such as to offset the loot given by skagzilla?). 06:36, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Not true: Only bosses which wield "special weapons" will give "good loot". And by "good loot", I that they just drop their weapon. Roid Rage Psycho, Hanz and Franz, Scar, Moe, Marley, Slither... None of them really drop anything of interest. happypal (talk • ) 07:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::(Though very rarely Scar, Moe, or Slither will drop something special. When they do so it is an exceptional event.) Dämmerung 15:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Invalid Strategies? First of all, all the stuff about getting back out of the arena should be moved from The Arena section and combined with similar stuff in the Strategy section. One "strategy" says to leave one vehicle at the ramp and spawn a second one. I don't think that it is possible to do that in the current versions of the game, is it? Other strategies say to leave a vehicle half over the ramp. How do you start the battle? Do you just run in on foot and run back to the vehicle? I used to drive over the ramp, go until the mayhem started, then drive back to the ramp, hop up on the vehicle and over the ramp. In my last playthrough, after getting the latest update, when I jump on the vehicle, my character keeps bouncing up and down and I can't jump again to get onto the ramp. (Playing Lilth, if that matters.) This never happened before. Can anyone verify it? 13:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, I agree. Secondly, the exit strategy is correct. Vehicle 1 can be left hanging over the ramp, and Vehicle 2 can be spawned to start the fight and return to Vehicle 1 at the ramp. Discard the vehicle in the arena and use the one on the ramp to escape. The part you appear to be missing is the vehicle tab at the top of the Catch-A-Ride selection screen. Using the tab to switch between vehicles allows players to spawn two concurrent vehicles in any Borderlands instance with Catch-A-Ride capability. Lastly, the bounce-over-the-vehicle strategy was always a bit of a weird discovery. I've never found such a jump to be easy, and attempting it while under fire? No thanks. I'll stick to parking a Runner on the ramp. -- WarBlade 13:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC)